1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hat and cap storage and display devices, and more particularly to a cap storage rack for storing a plurality of baseball-type caps or the like, including separate rack sections for each cap, each section having a cap dome support pin and a triangular or trapezoidal shaped visor support structure with two vertical captivation members for bearing against a visor to retain a cap, the device being configured for hanging on a wall, or from a ceiling, or for mounting on a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods and apparatus have been used in the past for storing hats, both individually and in groups. Storage of collections of caps or hats on various types of hooks is a common practice, and some such apparatus have been made the subject of patents. One such patent is entitled "STORAGE DEVICE" by Davis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,557) and addresses the problem of storing a plurality of baseball-type caps in a vertical stack arrangement. Access to a particular cap requires removal of caps disposed above it, and identification of an individual cap is somewhat obscured. A cap Shaping And Drying Apparatus for a single cap is described by Hale et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,782), the visor pointing upward and held by a clip. A device for storing lids for kitchen pots and pans by J. C. Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,994) and a saddle rack by Patton (U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,238) are made from bent wire tubing.
Not addressed by the prior art is the provision of a single rack for storing a plurality of caps with each cap separately visible and mounted to display the visor and front portion for ease of identification.